Vampire Knight:Innocent Madness
by Ryuugu-Rena
Summary: -Eres la basura del mundo Mientes,¡MIENTES! -Nadie te quiere No, ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! "Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. O castitatis lilium." ("La boca de la justicia meditará con sabiduría, y su lengua se pronunciará con justicia Oh, casto lirio") Los unicos...los unicos inhumanos aqui...¡SON USTEDES! -
1. Chapter 1

_**"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
O castitatis lilium."**_

_("La boca de la justicia meditará con sabiduría,  
y su lengua se pronunciará con justicia  
Oh, casto lirio")_

El inicio de todo...

Este es mi primer fic de vampire knight asi que porfavor denle una oportunidad...

**Capítulo 1**

_-Llamando a todas las unidades disponibles, la sospechosa se encuentra en el area A5, repito, area A5_

-General...cuando la tengamos acorralada,¿como la vamos a atrapar?

-Lo vera cuando llegue el momento

_**Mientras que...**_

Era una noche oscura y una chica de 15 años corria sin siendo perseguida por la policia, ya llevaba mas de una semana, huyendo y escondiendose.

_-¿Porque siempre escapas Mizuki?_-le dijo una voz interior

-No quiero que me atrapen

_-¿Y porque no los enfrentas?_

-Es que no quiero hacerles daño

_-Y crees que ellos piensan lo mismo?_

-Pues...

_-No seas idiota, ellos siempre te han odiado y siempre te odiaran, "nos odiaran"_

-Eso no es verdad, papa y mama siempre me han amado sin importar mis diferencias

_-Jajaja, si que eres ingenua, ¿porque crees que te sacaron de la casa?_

-Porque era lo mejor para mi

_-No, porque no querian estar mas a tu lado, piensa, ¿por que siempre te alejaban de ellos en las fiestas o en las reuniones familiares?, ¿por que te dejaban encerrada cuando ellos querian salir de compras o dar un paseo? o ¿por que nunca te dejaban estar cerca de ellos?_

-No lo se...

_-Porque para ellos eras la deshonra de la familia, siempre te trataban como a un extrañ porque eres diferente..._

-¡Ya basta!, eso no me ayuda en nada

_-¿Porque estas parada sin hacer nada?...sigue corriendo si no quieres que te atrapen_

-E-esta bien

-¡Hey tu!-grito un policia

-Oh no, nos han encontrado-dijo asustada

-No te muevas

-No quiero que me hagan daño-y luego salio corriendo

-¡Te dije que no te movieras!- y el policia empezo a dispararle

_-Sigue corriendo, no te detengas_

-Esta bien

_-¡Agachate!_

-Eh?...¡Aaaa!-y se agacho

-¡Maldicion, falle!.dijo molesto

-¡Tetsuya! ¿has encontrado a la sospechosa?-dijo uno de los policias

-Si se fue por alla

-Muy bien, ¡siganme!-le ordeno al escuadron que tenia sus espaldas

Los oficiales persiguieron a la inocente chica que no sabia el porque de su persecucion, ¿acaso habia hecho algo malo?...

_-Sigue corriendo Mizuki_

-¿Que crees que estoy haciendo?...¡Agh!,creo que por fin me han logrado herir

_-¡Mira!...creo que es una escuela, talvez logres esconderte alli hasta que todo se logre calmar, aguanta un poco mas..._

-¿Y como quieres que entre?

_-Subete por lo barrotes, pero ten cuidado_

-Esta bien

La chica empezo a subir por los barrotes, hasta que por fin llego a otro lado, despues se adentro en la escuela esperando no encontrar a alguien que la pudiera delatar.

-Me duele, me duele mucho-dijo llorando

_-¡Callate!, vas a hacer que nos encuentren_

-Pero me duele, me duele mucho

-¿Hay alguien alli?-dijo un voz grave

_-Oh no, te dije que callaras, ¿ahora que vas a hacer?_

-No se, pero me duele, me duele

-¡¿Quien eres tu y que haces aca?!

La chica alzo la vista, logro ver que un arma apuntaba hacia su garganta, despues vio al dueño del arma, era un chico de cabello plateado y ojos color amatista con un extraño tatuaje en el cuello:

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿porque no me respondes?

-P-porfavor, no me hagas daño-dijo llorando

-¿Y porque razon te dañaria?

-Porque soy diferente

-Todos somos diferentes

-Tu no lo entiendes...

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que todo el mundo me odia, me persigue y me hace daño.

-¿Y porque?

-No te lo dire...¡agh!

-¿Estas herida?

-E-eso creo

-Dejame ayudarte

El retiro el arma y luego se acerco a la chica, pero ella se alejo rapidamente, el se sorprendio por su reaccion,pero luego logro entender que ella tenia miedo:

-No te voy a hacer daño-le dijo tiernamente

-No, no quiero...¡alejate!...todos dicen lo mismo,"no te hare daño", pero al final siempre me terminan haciendo daño

-Solo quiero ayudarte

La chica lo vio pensativa hasta que porfin accedio, el se logro acercar para revisar la herida que ella tenia en la pierna derecha, era muy profunda,tenia una bala incrustada y estaba saliendo mucha saco la bala, ella solto un grito ahogado e incrusto sus uñas en su espalda,el solo gimio de se quito la camisa para cubrir la herida y asi detener la hemorragia.

Ella solo se sonrojo y continuo viendo como esa persona la estaba curando,pero...no era normal que pasara esto, nadie habia sido tan amable con ella, es mas, nadie se le habia acercado a exepcion de las personas que la el lo habia hecho porque aun no se habia dado cuenta de su "anormalidad", ya que tenia cubierta la cabeza con un sombrero.

-Listo, ya esta

-G-gracias-dijo mientra se ponia de pie, se tambaleo por unos segundos y luego cayo al suelo-¡auch!

-¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado

-Me duele

-Es una herida profunda asi que el dolor tardara en quitarse,lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa

-No tengo hogar

-¿No tienes hogar?...bueno, hablaremos con el director, el sabra que hacer-dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y empezaba a caminar

-¿Director?...¿en donde estoy?

-Estas en la academia Cross

-¿Academia Cross?...bueno...y,¿como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero...¿y el tuyo?

-Han pasado tantas cosas,durante mucho tiempo,que ya ni recuerdo mi nombre

-Tienes una vida dificil, ¿verdad?

-Si, la he tenido desde que naci,creo que siempre estuve destinada al sufrimiento

-No seas tan pesimista,siempre habran momentos malos pero tambien hay momentos buenos

_-"Dice eso porque no ha sufrido todo lo que nosotras estamos soportando,lo dice porque el es normal,no te dejes engañar Mizuki"_-le dijo su voz interior

-Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo Zero...-y luego cerro los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

_**Mientras que...**_

-¿Encontraron a Mizuki?

-Si pero logro escaparse

-¡¿Como que se escapo?!,¿acaso no sabes lo peligrosa que es para la humanidad?- dijo el general molesto-Tetsuya, te dije que la atraparas

-Lo se señor, lo lamento mucho,pero,le juro que la voy a atrapar, cueste lo que cueste

_"The whole world was at a complete standstill,_

_And I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day,_

_Then I kept pretending not to hear"_

_"Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me"_

_**"O quam sancta, quam serena,**__**  
**__**quam benigma, quam amoena,**__**  
**__**O castitatis lilium**_"

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, comenten pils!

P.D:Esta historia basada en Elfen Lied con los personajes de Vampire Knight y algunos de Higurashi no naku koro ni- (a estos les he cambiado el nombre)P.D 2:Mizuki es el personaje de la caratula de esta historia!


	2. Capitulo 2:¿Que es ella?

_**"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
O castitatis lilium."**_

_**Historia basada en Elfen Lied**_

Bueno, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :D

_**Capítulo 2:"¿Que es ella?"**_

_**"Zero POV"**_

Yo estaba haciendo mi rutina diaria de guardián en la academia Cross, aunque ahora lo hacia solo ya que hace mas de un año, Yuuki se fue con su querido Kaname. Aun me duele recordar ese momento, y solo pensar en esa persona que me arrebato a Yuuki...me da ganas de matar a alguien, matarlo a "EL".

"Aun no entiendo porque lo prefirió a el y no a mi"

Bueno, creo que me salí del tema, como les dije, estaba haciendo mi trabajo cuando escuche un voz de una chica que estaba llorando y diciendo que le "dolía".

-Seguramente es otra estudiante que no sigue las reglas-me dije a mi mismo

Saque mi "Bloody rose", un arma especial para matar vampiros, quien sabe, tal vez era un vampiro. Me acerque rápidamente al lugar en donde provenía aquel llanto, y con voz grave pregunte: ¿Hay alguien allí?

Pero nadie respondió, me acerque mas para poder ver mejor, y para mi sorpresa era...una chica que, probablemente estaba perdida. Puse mi arma en su garganta y le pregunte:

-¡¿Quien eres y que haces acá?!

No respondió.

-Te hice una pegunta, ¿porque no me respondes?

Su respuesta me dejo impresionado:

-"P-por favor, no me hagas daño"

¿Por que me dijo eso?, talvez era por mi arma, le hice otras preguntas y siempre respondía con algo similar:

"Soy diferente...todo el mundo me odia...me hacen daño...me persiguen"

¿Por que decía esas cosas?,¿que le han hecho para que piense así?, después escuche un quejido de dolor de parte de ella, no se porque pero me preocupe tanto que empecé a curarla. Tenia incrustada una ¿bala? en su pierna derecha, cuando se la saque ella grito y clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, yo solo pude soltar un gemido de dolor.

Me tuve que quitar la camisa para poder detener la fuerte hemorragia. Al ver su sangre me invadió ese deseo de "Morder y beber sangre", después de todo yo era un vampiro, pero me pude controlar, alcé la vista y note que ella se había sonrojado, me dio ternura verla así.

Cuando termine de curarla me dio las gracias e intento ponerse de pie, grave error ya que en pocos segundos estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Lo mejor era que la llevara a su casa pero luego ella me dijo que no tenía. Me sorprendí mucho, así que, lo mejor era que la llevara con el director.

Empecé a caminar, en cuestión de segundos se quedo dormida,¿por que estaba haciendo esto?,en otra época la hubiera sacado de la escuela,¿por que, por que, por que?

Llegue a mi habitación y con delicadeza la acosté en la cama, después me dirigí con el director y le conté todo lo sucedido:

-¿Que piensa hacer con ella?

-Lo mejor será que pase aquí la noche, después la devolveremos a su casa

-Pero ella no tiene casa

-Mmm..., algo se me ocurrirá, mañana te digo Kiryuu

-¿Y en donde dormirá?

-Hoy se quedara contigo

-Esta bien

Iba a salir de la oficina cuando el director, con voz seria me dijo:

-No vayas a hacerle cosas raras, ¿entendiste?

-¡¿Que?!, ¿como se le puede ocurrir?

Me molesto mucho que el director me dijera eso, ¿acaso me creía un pervertido?

Regrese a mi habitación y luego encendí las luces, allí estaba ella, profundamente dormida, me detuve a observarla detenidamente...tenia el cabello corto de un color mandarina brillante, sus facciones eran extremadamente finas, me di cuenta que, en comparación de todas las chicas de la escuela, su cuerpo las dejaba a todas como niñas.

Cuidadosamente me senté a su lado, por alguna razón le quite el sombrero que llevaba en su cabeza, y grande fue mi sorpresa...tenia dos cuernos, ¿eran reales?, los toque, y si, eran reales, y salían directamente de su cabeza.¿A que se debía?

_"¿Que es ella?"_

Era extraño, nunca había visto algo así, ¿y si…no era humana?,¿y si es una criatura o algo por el estilo?...pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, claro que es humana. un mechón de su cabello se posó arriba de su mejilla, se lo aparté y en ese mínimo rocé noté algo que antes me paso inadvertido. Caliente, ella estaba caliente, puse mi mano en su frente para asegurarme que era verdad y no una mala pasada de mi mente, sin duda tenía fiebre.

De entre mis cosas saqué un medicamento especial para esa enfermedad. Ah, pero mi mente no contaba cómo se lo tenía que dar, un dilema que sólo vi cuando ya todo estaba listo.

-Eh… chica -le llamé. No respondió, le zarandeé suavemente para no empeorar su estado, siguió sin responderme. Era más que lógico que no respondiera, estaba herida y enferma.

Suspiré ¿Cómo demonios le daría la medicina?, mi mente amablemente me ofreció la solución. De un trago, metí el líquido en mi boca, me acerque a su rostro y junte nuestros labios.

Sus labios eran suaves, delicados, carnosos. Mi corazón latió deprisa ante ese acto de sentir esos labios tan exquisitos junto con los míos, me separe de ellos cuando el líquido se hubo acabado. Después de todo para eso fue que la besé, ni siquiera se podía considerar un beso, pero…

Me acosté nuevamente a su lado, estar a su lado me daba tranquilidad…su respiración fue un arrullo para mi, en cuestión de segundos me quede profundamente dormido.

_**"Mizuki (lado oscuro) Pov":**_

_-Es una idiota, ¡UNA ESTUPIDA!, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre confiar en ese chico que a un principio casi la mata?! .Es que es una… ¡AH!, espero que no le vuelva a pasar lo mismo que cuando tenia ocho años…cuando su mejor amigo fue quien dijo que la protegería de todo y al final el termino siendo la persona que casi la mata, ella logro sobrevivir gracias a mi, si no le hubiera cortado la cabeza a ese pedazo de bazofia, Mizuki ya no estaría aquí, ni tampoco yo._

_-"¿Nyu?"_

_-¡Quien dijo eso!, ¿acaso eres tu Mizuki?_

_De pronto una enorme luz ilumino la jaula en donde estaba encerrada, de la nada apareció Mizuki…aunque un poco diferente, era mas dulce y tierna, su rostro reflejaba inocencia y amor. Acaso… ese chico, el tal Zero… ¿provoco que se creara otro lado en Mizuki?_

_-¡¿Quien eres tu?!_

_Y ella solo me respondió:_

_-¿Nyu?_

_"The whole world was at a complete standstill,_

_And I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day,_

_Then I kept pretending not to hear"_

_"Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me"_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**¿En que creo?**_

_**En aquello que puedo ver…**_

_**¿En que creo?**_

_**En lo que vive y respira…**_

_**¿En que creo? en mi…**_

**Vampire Knight: Innocent Madness ****presenta****... ****Capitulo 3: "Mi otro lado,Nyu"**

¿Que les pareció? comenten porfa...no les lleva ni tres minutos XD


	3. Capitulo 3:Mi otro lado, Nyu

**Capítulo 3:"Mi otro lado,Nyu"**

_**"**__**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
O castitatis lilium."**_

_("La boca de la justicia meditará con sabiduría,  
y su lengua se pronunciará con justicia  
Oh, casto lirio")_

Gomene, por hacer este capitulo tan corto comparado con los anteriores, pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo! ^^U

Espero que les guste, pronto subire el 4 y 5

P.D:Gracias por sus comentarios n.n

* * *

"Zero POV":

(¡ring ring!)

El sonido de mi celular me desperto, inmediatamente me levante y respondi a la llamada:

-¿Hola?

_-Zero, ¿eres tu?_

-¡¿Yuuki?!

_-Como me alegra escucharte, veras, Kaname-sama dijo que vamos a volver el dia de mañana a la escuela, asi que solo te llamaba para avisarte, estoy tan contenta, espero verte lo mas pronto posible_

...

_-¿Zero sigues alli? ¿hola?_

Inmediatamente reaccione y continue hablando-Si, lo siento es que estaba concentrado en otra cosa-la verdad es que estaba recordando el momento cuando ella se fue con el superior Kuran

_-Mmmm bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana ¿vale?_

-Ok

_-Sayonara Zero-kun, cuidate_

-Igual digo Yuuki-chan

(colgo)

-Con que mañana regresa, creo que no lo voy a soportar, ver la cara de ese infeliz, teniendo en brazos a Yuuki...ya ni quiero recordar eso.

De pronto, recorde algo...la chica de dirigi mi mirada hacia la cama...estaba VACIA, busque entre las sabanas, en el baño, en la cocina...no estaba.

En eso escuche risas y el sonido como de un gato...¡¿quien rayos estaba despierto a las 6:12 a.m?!, sali de la casa y para mi sorpresa encontre a la chica de cabello naranja sentada al lado del director quein estaba haviendo sus tontos trabajos de jardineria.

-Vaya Zero, no crei que te levantaras tan temprano

-Es que Yuuki me llamo y tambien me asuste al ver que ella-señale a la chica-no estaba en la habitacion, pense que se habia ido

Me acerque a ella y la vi directamente a los ojos, hoy estaba diferente, tenia una cara mas infantil que irradiaban alegria, amor e inocencia.

-¿Por que no me avisaste que ibas a salir?

Ella me miro con una cara de "no te entiendo" y respondio:

-¿Nyu?

-¿Nyu? ¿que quieres decir con eso?

-¿Nyu?

-Zero, cuando la encontre en el jardin le pregunte que quien era y que hacia aqui, pero ella solo me respondio "Nyu", creo que esta chica no puede hablar.

-¡Imposible!, ayer si podia hablar...

-Talvez sufrio un desorden del habla...bueno, sera mejor que entremos a desayunar

-Si, vamos, levantate-me puse de pie y la ayude a ponerse de pie, despues de todo, su herida aun no se ha curado

_Media hora despues..._

-Bueno, aqui esta su desyuno-el director paso como 15 platos de comida-espero que les guste

Habia de todo...cereal, pan, leche, hotcakes y mucho mas...me servi un poco de todo al igual que el director pero luego vi que la chica ni siquiera toco los platos.

-¿Eh? ¿es que no tienes hambre?

-¿Nyu?

-¿No saves como servirte la comida?, bueno, si ese es el caso yo te ayudo-le servi tambien un poco de todo-ya esta, ahora come-pero nuevamente se me quedo viendo como "no te entiendo"

-¿Nyu?-observo la comida detenidamente como si fuera una niña y despues empezo a comer con las manos-¡Nyu!

-Eh espera...asi no se come, tienes que hacerlo asi-le enseñe como se devia comer cada cosa, pero como vi que no entendia tuve que darle yo de comer-¿ya estas llena?

-¡Nyu!

-Eh Kiryuu, ¿porque no le ponemos Nyu? como solo eso sabe decir...

-Me parece bien...¿y a ti?, ¿te gusta Nyu?

-¡Nyu!

-Bueno ese sera tu nombre Nyu

_"Mizuki (lado oscuro) POV":_

_-Bueno, con que un nuevo lado, creo que va a ser divertido, asi podre sacarle provecho a toda esta situacion jajajajajajaja_

Zero:"No se porque pero le estaba tomando ternura a esta chica, aunque jamas imagine lo que me esperaba por delante..."

_"The whole world was at a complete standstill,_

_And I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day,_

_Then I kept pretending not to hear"_

_"Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me"_

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Lo que ves aqui es tu falso hogar...**_

_Lo que ves ahi es un laberinto vacio_...

_Lo que yo veo..._

_...es tristeza reiterada_

Vampire Knight: Innocent Madness presenta... Capitulo 4: "La llegada de una princesa y el primer indicio de locura"


	4. Capitulo 4:La llegada de una princesa

_**"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
O castitatis lilium."**_

_("La boca de la justicia meditará con sabiduría,  
y su lengua se pronunciará con justicia  
Oh, casto lirio")_

Gomene por publicar tan tarde pero aqui les dejo el cuarto cap!  
espero que les guste!

**Capítulo 4 "La llegada de una princesa y el primer indicio de locura"**

**"Zero POV"**

Eran como las seis de la tarde, estaba cansado después de una larga rutina de estudio y una gran preocupación por Nyu, quien se quedo con el director en la oficina...muchas preguntas llenaban mi cabeza...pero la principal era...¿De donde viene y...porque estaba herida esa noche?

Iba caminando cuando recordé algo muy importante, Yuuki regresaba esta noche, la verdad es que no sabia como iba a actuar, después de no verla tanto tiempo, quisiera tenerla en mis brazos, quisiera que solo fuera mía.  
Pero lamentablemente tendré que aguantarme ya que ella esta con el superior Kuran.

_10 minutos después..._

**-Ya regrese!-**la casa estaba muy silenciosa y oscura-**Director?...-**nadie respondió- **Nyu? Nyu-chan estas allí?**

Una preocupación fluyo en mi, esto no era normal, el director tendría que estar aquí hace mas de media hora, ¿donde estaría?  
En eso escuche muebles cayéndose, que algo se cayó y que alguien estaba corriendo.

Subí rápidamente al segundo nivel, y vi que mi habitación tenía luz, gire lentamente la perilla y abrí la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver mi cuarto todo destruido:

**-¡¿QUE DIABLOS SUCEDIO AQUI?!...¿Nyu?**

En eso vi que Nyu-chan estaba toda llena de lodo y tirada entre los escombros de lo que había sido mi mesa de estudio. Me vio y se asusto así que se tapo la cara con un libro.

**-¿Que haces allí tontita?, ¿tu fuiste la que destruyo mi habitación verdad?**

**-Nyu...¡Nyu!-**sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

**-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo limpiare**

"**Mizuki POV"**

_La verdad es que me daba tanta pena ver como Zero limpiaba y yo no podía ayudarlo, ya que mi nuevo lado era algo torpe así que no podía hacer las cosas bien. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo sentía pero al parecer esta "Nyu" no podía decir nada._

_-¿Porque no puedo salir y regresar a mi estado normal?_

_-¿Que acaso eres idiota? Tu sabes perfectamente que cambias de personalidad cuando es necesario, cuando estas en peligro yo salgo, cuando esta tranquila la situación tu sales pero la verdad…no se en que momento tiene que salir esa nueva personalidad tuya tan estúpida, mírala, no puede ni siquiera agarrar una escoba. ¡Es una inútil!_

_-Quisiera averiguarlo, ¿pero como?_

"**Zero POV"**

**-Bueno, ya esta limpio…y porque destruiste mi habitación Nyu?**

**-Nyu? Nyu…-**en eso me mostro una bola de estambre

**-Estabas buscando esto?**

**-¡Nyu!**

**-Ja ja ja ok, pero la próxima vez ten mas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¡Nyu!**

Esta chica era tan extraña…pero aun así daba ternura. Ella se me acerco y me abrazo, yo me sorprendí y respondí al abrazo, su piel era cálida, tan suave como la seda…  
En eso ella se quedo dormida sobre mis brazos, sonreí, la tome delicadamente en mis brazos y la deje en mi cama.

_"tocan la puerta"_

**-¿Quién será?**

Abrí la puerta y de la nada apareció el director gritando:

**-Zero! ¡Los chicos de la clase nocturna ya vienen!, vamos arréglate, hay que salir a recibirlos.**

Asentí con la cabeza y voltee a ver a Nyu quien se había despertado. Me pregunte si era buena idea llevarla, pero, no podía dejarla aquí sola, así que decidí que nos acompañara.  
Cuando estuvimos listos, tome su mano y salimos caminando hacia la entrada, estaba algo asustada ya que al ver el paisaje poco alumbrado y las sombras que aparecían repentinamente entre los arboles, me agarro fuerte y a la vez delicadamente el brazo.

Iba a ver a Yuuki después de tanto tiempo, estaba algo nervioso; cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, respire hondo y me tranquilice.

**-¡Zero! ¡Director Cross! ¡Hola!**

Vi a Yuuki que se acercaba corriendo, saludándonos, en cuestión de segundos llego hasta donde nosotros estábamos y se lanzo sobre mi abrazándome, después me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:

**-¡Oh Zero estoy tan contenta de verte! ¡Como pasa de rápido el tiempo!**

Después me soltó, me vio por unos minutos y después fue a abrazar al director y como siempre el se puso a llorar.

**-Por favor Yuuki dime papa**-dijo mientras lloraba

En eso vi llegar a los demás estudiantes, y guiándolos venia el inepto del superior Kuran, sentí una rabia al verlo…

**-Hummm quien es ella?**

**-Quien?**

**-Ella-**y Yuuki señalo a Nyu-chan

**-Ah ella es Nyu, la encontramos esta semana, estaba perdida, así que decidimos cuidarla por un tiempo. Saluda Nyu, ella es Yuuki.**

**-¿Nyu?**

**-Hola Nyu-chan! Mi nombre es Kuran Yuuki, mucho gusto en conocerte**-extendió su mano para saludarla

**-¿Nyu?-**observo la mano de Yuuki por un momento y luego la mordió

**-¡Ouch! ¡¿Pero que te sucede?!**- se molesto tanto que empujo a Nyu

**-Oye no seas grosera, sé que no debió morderte pero no por eso la vas a empujar-**ayude a Nyu a ponerse de pie ya que se había caído al suelo

**-¡¿Acabo de venir y ya me estas regañando?! Vaya, al parecer no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el baka regañon**

**-¡Y tu la niña llorona de siempre!**

**-¿Hey que esta sucediendo aquí?, Yuuki, ¿Qué te dije de pelear con las demás personas?**

**-¡Hump!**-miro hacia otro lado molesta mientras Kaname le daba un beso en la frente

**-Buenas noches Kiryuu, director, y…quien es ella?**

**-Se llama Nyu, es nueva aquí ya que la encontramos perdida hace unos días, estamos cuidando de ella.**

**-Hola Nyu-**dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de Nyu-chan

**-¡Nyu!-**y ella sonrió

**-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a las instalaciones y tomamos un poco de te, ya esta hacienda frio, y no quiero que se enfermen-**dijo el director mientras empezaba a caminar

**-Me parece bien**-respondió Kaname

**-¡Nyu!**

En eso Nyu tomo la mano de Kaname, sentí algo de celos.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es que quiere caminar contigo hacia halla, o más bien que tu la lleves**-dije algo molesto

**-Ya entendí, bueno**-dijo mirando a Nyu- **¿quieres venir conmigo?**

**-Nyu!**

**-Bueno, vamos entonces**

Vi la cara de Yuuki, estaba molesta, me dio un poco de gracia, asi que segui al director.

_Media hora después…_

**-Zero, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme a mi habitación? , tengo que darte unas cosas.**

**-Esta bien-**respondí algo dudoso

**-Ya regresamos**

-**Esta bien Yuuki-** respondió Kaname mientras me veía fríamente

_En la habitación de Yuuki…_

**-Y como has estado**-dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y me hacia una señal para que yo también lo hiciera**- ¿me has extrañado?**

**-No lo se… la verdad es que no te puedo responder a esa pregunta**

**-¿No puedes o te da pena?**

**-No puedo-**dije seriamente- **y tu ¿que tal te la has pasado?**

**-Bien aunque…-**se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, tanto, que lograba sentir su respiración sobre mi- **yo si te he extrañado Kiryuu Zero**- puso sus brazos sobre mi pecho acostándome lentamente sobre la cama- **me he sentido tan sola, jamás creí que iba a extrañarte de tal manera, sentía la necesidad de…-**junto lentamente sus labios contra los míos-**quisiera que estuviéramos juntos…**

"**Mizuki POV"**

_La verdad es que este lugar jamás lo había visto… era un lugar lúgubre y melancólico, me daba tristeza estar allí y miedo estar allí. Aunque, era mas mi curiosidad que mi miedo… por lo cual me decidí por explorarlo un poco, quien sabe, tal vez podía ser la ultima que vez que podría estar aquí así que, ¿porque no aprovechar la oportunidad?_

_Habían demasiadas cosas antiguas, cristalería, objetos de plata… era tan hermoso y tétrico a la vez… me daba la impresión de que era como una de esas casas de las películas de miedo._

_Estaba explorando el segundo piso cuando escuche voces, me acerque lentamente hasta el lugar de donde provenían, me percate de que la puerta estaba entreabierta asi que mire a través del espacio abierto._

_Para mi sorpresa eran Zero y Yuuki, pero…que hacían los dos solos…acaso?..._

_Sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda, estaban besándose, no tenia ni la menor idea de porque esto me afectaba, sentí una extraña sensación en mi interior, sentía rabia y tristeza a la vez… sentía la necesidad de golpear algo o a alguien en ese momento…quería llorar pero las lagrimas no lograban salir de mi, acaso me había enamorado de Zero?_

_No, eso no podía pasar, ni en broma, ¡JAMAS!_

_Pero aun así, me sentía tan triste… tanto que quería salir huyendo de allí y no volver jamás… y eso fue lo que yo hice, me levante y salí corriendo._

"**Zero POV"**

Al escuchar estas palabras me volví a sentar junto con ella y la abrase, después me acerque a su odio y le susurre suavemente:

-**Pues debiste pensarlo mejor antes de escoger al superior Kuran-** después me levante y salí de la habitación

**-Zero espera, ¿podemos hablar de esto un momento?, ¡espera por favor!**

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, para mi buena suerte el director estaba a punto de irse:

**-Bueno, creo que deben descansar, ya que tuvieron un largo viaje, los vere mañana, que tengan feliz noche.**

**-Gracias igualmente director**-respondió Kaname

**-Creo que yo también me voy a dormir**- dije mientras seguía al director

**-¿Tan pronto?-**dijo Yuuki mientras me tomaba del brazo

Solo me le quede viendo y después vi que en la habitación no estaba Nyu.

**-¿Nyu?, ¿estas allí?-**nadie respondido**-¡Nyu responde! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!**

**-No lo se, hace un momento salió**-dijo Aido señalando la puerta-**estaba algo preocupada**

**-Iré a buscarla, que pasen feliz noche**

**-Zero espera…**

Ignore a Yuuki y salí corriendo de allí, en este momento solo me importaba encontrar a Nyu.

**-¡Nyu!, ¿en donde estas?, ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!, ¡ya es hora de cenar, te preparare lo que quieras pero ven por favor!-** gritaba mientras corría por todos lados, en eso vi una silueta cerca de la entrada, me acerque corriendo y para mi suerte era ella **-Nyu…no te vuelvas a ir así no sabes como…**

**-¡CALLATE!-**dijo con una voz distinta a la de ella, esta era suave, fuerte y a la vez tétrica.

**-¿q-que?...pero**

**-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! Lárgate de mi vista! No te quiero ver otra vez**

**-¿Pero que estas diciendo Nyu-chan?**

**-¡NO ME LLAMES NYU!... ¡¿Qué estas esperando?!, ¡LARGATE!**

**-¡¿Que es lo que te sucede Nyu?! Estas actuando muy extraño…**

**-¿Qué acaso no entiendes por lárgate?...-**en eso empezó a reírse como maniática*¨- **al parecer te lo tendré que decir de otra manera**

En eso ella se dio la vuelta, levanto la cabeza y…me quede estático y horrorizado…tenia los ojos como si fueran de gato… una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y…había dejado a la vista sus extraños cuernos.

**-Ahora lárgate si no quieres que me enoje…**

**-No me iré hasta que tu aceptes a volver conmigo y vuelvas a ser la de antes**

**-al parecer lo quieres por las malas, bueno, si así lo deseas…**

En eso me vio fijamente, se empezó a reir y después saco un hacha de su espalda, ¡era enorme!  
¿Qué haría ahora?

**-¿Qué, que vas a hacerme?...**

_"The whole world was at a complete standstill,_

_And I was in fetters, at the mercy of the mob._

_The silent warning became louder every day,_

_Then I kept pretending not to hear"_

_"Maybe I overlooked something fatal for me"_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Que no te asuste lo que te espera**_

_**No dañes…tu propia alma**_

_**No te disculpes por lo pasado**_

_**Vampire Knight: Innocent Madness presenta... **__**Capitulo 5: ¿Acaso eres una fugitiva?**_

bueno la risa maniática* de Mizuki es esta watch?v=ax2JwKZk09Y espero que les haya gustado ^w^


End file.
